dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Aang
Aang appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. He is slated to return in Dimension Brawl. Backstory When Aang was young, he unknowingly revealed that he was the reincarnation of the Avatar when he chose four toys out of thousands - a turtle shell, a string-powered propeller, a monkey, and a drum. These four toys were the same ones that past Avatars had chosen for generations when they were children. Raised by airbender monks, Aang grew up in the idyllic surroundings of the Southern Air Temple. He was a carefree young boy, given to frequent travel, play and possessing an almost effortless mastery over his native element, so much so, in fact, that he had surpassed his master by the age of ten. When he was a small child, he, along with the other airbending children, traveled to the Eastern Air Temple, where the young airbenders chose their lifelong friends and companions - the flying bison. Aang immediately bonded with Appa, who would become his partner and companion for the rest of his life. In his youth, he traveled all across the world and made many close friends from different nations, including Bumi, from the Earth Kingdom, and Kuzon, from the Fire Nation. When he was twelve years old, he invented the airbending technique, the "air scooter". This act caused the monks to decree him an airbending master, and he received the blue arrow-shaped tattoos that all master airbenders wore. His world drastically changed when the monks revealed that he was the Avatar, destined to master all four elements and bring peace to the world. Usually, the Avatar is only told of his or her true identity after turning sixteen; however, Aang's caretakers feared that a war between the four nations was on the horizon and believed that the Avatar would be needed to help maintain balance. Aang soon began to feel overwhelmed with the burden of his position. His peers ostracized him for his airbending skill and new status, while his caretakers pressured him to mature too quickly. The only monk sympathetic to Aang's feelings was the elder Monk Gyatso, Aang's airbending teacher and guardian. When the burden weighed heavily on his favorite student, Gyatso worked to instill a sense of fun through jokes and games. He sincerely believed that Aang should be allowed to grow up as a normal boy. However, the other monks disagreed. Citing Gyatso's attachment to the boy as interference, they decided to send Aang away to the Eastern Air Temple to focus on his training, oblivious to the fact that Aang had overheard their conversation. Confused and frightened by what he had learned, Aang fled his home on Appa, heading toward the South Pole. While over the Southern Ocean, a sudden storm caused Appa to plunge deep into the sea. Entering the Avatar State, Aang reflexively used airbending to surround himself and Appa in an air bubble that quickly froze into an iceberg, putting them into a state of suspended animation A hundred years had passed when two teenage siblings from the Southern Water tribe - Katara, a waterbender, and her brother, Sokka - discovered and freed Aang from his iceberg. Aang's first thought upon being freed from the iceberg was to ask his liberator, Katara, to go penguin sledding. The trio later traveled to Katara and Sokka's tribe where Aang was met with bewildered stares from the natives, who had not witnessed an airbender before. The year he vanished, the leader of the Fire Nation at that time, the ruthless Fire Lord Sozin, took advantage of the firebending-enhancing powers of a mystical comet to launch a war on the three other nations. To Aang's utter shock and disbelief, the Fire Nation's opening gambit had been a genocidal assault on the Air Nomads in an attempt to kill the latest incarnation of the Avatar Spirit. All four air temples were stormed and even though they fought against the invaders, leaving many firebender corpses in their wake, the ambushed monks were slaughtered. Thus, Aang became the last known airbender in existence. Aang had since realized that the future of the four nations rested in his hands. It was his duty to defeat the Fire Nation and restore peace and harmony to the world. To achieve this, Aang and his new friends and pets set off on a quest to find and learn from master benders, while evading capture by the Fire Nation. During one of their detours they landed on Kyoshi Island, named after one of his incarnations. There, they were captured by the Kyoshi Warriors. The inhabitants had kept out of the war for the past one hundred years and thus were xenophobic to outsiders. The village elder, Oyaji, and the warrior Suki believed they were Fire Nation spies and were about to throw them to the unagi, until Aang proved he was the Avatar and they became honored guests in the village. However, Aang's new celebrity status went to his head, causing him to entertain and impress a group of fan girls, much to Katara's dismay. When Prince Zuko arrived on Kyoshi Island, seeking to capture the Avatar, Aang realized that by staying too long, he had endangered the people. Therefore, he escaped with Katara and Sokka, knowing Zuko would follow him and leave the island. Before leaving, however, Aang jumped off of Appa and rode the unagi, controlling the creature to spray water over the burning houses. In another detour, he took Katara and Sokka to the Earth Kongdom city of Omashu, where he recalled how his childhood friend Bumi had taken him on the world's biggest roller coaster ride on the city's postal syatem. After their own roller coaster ride, they were arrested for damages and taken before the king. The old, seemingly crazy, king tricked Aang into revealing he was an airbender and thus the Avatar, and had the trio taken to a refurbished prison chamber. Aang woke up to find out that the king had encased Katara and Sokka in a strange mineral called "creeping crystal", and would only free them if he passed three tests. He passed the challenges, but the king had one last challenge for him: to guess his name. Figuring out the link between his seemingly random challenges was that he had to think outside the box, Aang identified the king to be his old friend Bumi, who had said something similar to him a hundred years prior. Having his friends freed as promised, Aang was told by Bumi that in order to end the war, he must learn all the bending arts and defeat the Fire Lord himself. Before the team left the city, Aang and Bumi rode the Omashu mail system one last time for old time's sake.[1] Gameplay Aang is well equipped for being played either aggresively and/or defensively. He is very versatile in terms of priority, speed, and power. He is also a threat on both ground and air, and his flight is great because he can cancel the recovery of his special moves to activate flight if he wishes. However, his advancing specials, Fire Dart and Water Surf are unsafe if guarded, making flight activation necessary to keep Aang at a sizeable frame advantage. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Aang's air game has been tampered with. The most significant tweak is that Aang now has the ability to float. In return, Avatar Blast is no longer OTG-capable. Plus, his flight timw has been reduced slightly. However, being able to charge Fire Dart (which nullifies projectiles and beams when fully charged) more than makes up for it. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Aang can now float *Avatar Blast is no longer OTG-capable *All versions of Fire Dart can now be charged *Flight decreased from 120 frames to 100 frames *Massive Tornado mashable for additional damage *Firestorm mashable for additional damage Moves (UDC) Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists (UDC) X-Factor Stats (UDC) Moves (DB) Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song (UDC) Aang's theme is actually Storm's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3 (I chose this theme because I thought it would suit him) Attack Overview Aang/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Hero Category:Nickelodeon Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Dimension Brawl